I kissed a god
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: Ever wonder how Poseidon and Sally first met? What about how she found out he was a Greek god? This is the story of the summer they met & what happened- please review. :D *one-shot*


This is just a one-shot I decided to do. It's about Sally and Poseidon, if you didn't read the description, and it's inspired by Katy Perry's song "I Kissed a Girl"

Not the best, but I'm still glad I decided to try my hand at Sallseidon. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Sally's POV

I pulled up to my beach house in my red corvette. I didn't know what it was, but the ocean made me feel calm and relaxed, nothing like what I felt on a day-to-day basis. Whenever I got too stressed, I would take a break and spend a weekend at this house, on the beach. Then, I would go back to living with my uncle. Not in the summer, though. In the summer, this house was all I knew.

I didn't have a job- my uncle had gotten cancer during my senior year of high school, so I had to drop out and take care of him- so I could do this. Sleep in every morning, spend a summer in Montauk, you know. Things like that.

Anyways, I parked my (used, old, beat-up) car in the driveway of the pastel home. The back of the cozy box had sunk into the sand dunes over the years, but I didn't mind. I don't know if I mentioned this, but I love the beach. And that includes sand.

I went through the regular cleaning routine, and after what felt like hours (though I knew it wasn't), I collapsed on the couch. I was about to shut my eyes and enjoy the peace and quiet, when there was a knock on the front door.

I reluctantly got up and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was shocked. Standing there, not a foot in front of me, was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He looked about 25- a few years older than me- and had shaggy black hair. His eyes were this piercing shade of green, and he had a surfer's build. It looked like he laughed so much it was permanently etched into his features. I had never seen him before.

He smiled. "I hate to bother you," he said sweetly. "But I was just taking a walk down the beach and I noticed this house. Is it yours?"

For a moment, I forgot how to speak. I brushed my brown hair out of my face and blinked up at the man. "Y-yes," I managed.

"I see," he said smoothly. "May I come in?"

I nodded, speechless, and stepped aside so he could enter. I shut the door behind him and we sat down on my couch.

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling gently.

"Sally Jackson," I said.

The man chuckled. "Well, Miss Sally Jackson, do you ever get lonely up here, all by yourself?"

I nodded. The man smiled at me, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," the man said, the smile returning to his face. "Tell me about yourself- I feel like an intruder, when I want to be your friend."

--------

After an hour of talking, the man (I hadn't noticed it yet, but I still didn't know his name) and I had decided to spend some time outside. He waited while I went into my bedroom and changed into a swimsuit. When I walked out of the beach house, the man was standing at the edge of the shore, the waves splashing around his ankles. He looked so at home, I couldn't help but smile at him.

As if sensing my presence, the man turned around to look at me and grinned. He waved me over. I jogged across the sand and stopped next to him.

"You know," I said, looking up.. "I feel like I've told you everything about me, but I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself."

The man looked at me, still smiling. "I have no clue how to do that without-" he stopped and sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, standing on my toes to look him in the eye. "Without doing what?"

He sighed again. "How well do you take surprises?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wish to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"Before I tell you who I really am," he said, lifting my chin with his other hand.

"Who you really are?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity.

His hand slid down to my neck and he pulled me into a kiss. The waves washed around our feet and our lips separated.

"I am very important," he said. "Very famous and rich."

"W-what," I stammered. "What was that for?"

"Your smile lights up your entire face," he said. "It makes me feel like laughing and being happy in general. I can tell you have a very kind heart, and I just had to. Did you like it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The kiss," he said. "Did you like it?"

I grinned. "Yes," I said quietly. "I sort of want to kiss you again."

"If I told you something, would you still want to kiss me again?"

"Well, it depends on what that something was."

The man took a deep breath and grasped my hands. He pulled them up to his mouth and ran his lips over the back of my knuckles.

"My name is Poseidon," he whispered, barely audible. "Poseidon, god of the Sea."

--------

At first, I thought the man was crazy. But then he showed me how he could summon and talk to sea creatures, how he only got wet if he wanted to and how he could control the water. I was really freaked out.

It took me a while to stop thinking Poseidon was crazy, but I knew he wasn't when he told me he wanted to take me to his underwater kingdom to prove it.

"No, no," I said. "There's no need for that." I could feel my sensible side taking over.

"Are you sure?" he said. "I'm not lying. I really have an underwater kingdom. It's huge. The game room alone took me 6 years to build-"

"I'm sure. It's fine," I interrupted. I stared out at the ocean- the ocean that belonged to the man standing next to me.

"You're taking this very well," Poseidon said after a few moments of silence.

"Well, what did you expect?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know," he said, smiling back at me. I took his hand and we sat down on the surf.

"Yes," I said, deciding on an answer.

"I beg your pardon?" Poseidon asked, confused.

"You asked me if I still would want to kiss you if you 'told me something.' And the answer is yes. I would."

Poseidon smiled and pulled me into him, our lips connecting. And that's when I realized something. He was a Greek god (yes, it JUST hit me). And I kissed him. I kissed a god.

And I liked it.

* * *

Like it? Mind telling me if you do?

REVIEW! :DD


End file.
